


A Million Dreams

by AlexNotDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers





	A Million Dreams

_Babe, I’m ovulating._

Oh my god.

_Ok, are you ready? Do you want to do it tonight? The same donor as last time, yeah?_

_Yeah, I can’t say that I’m not anxious but…third time lucky, right?_

_I’ll call the clinic and bring the….stuff (that’s still weird isn’t it.) home. I love you, Alex._

_Okay, I love you too._

The door unlocked as Alex was sat at the table, wringing her hands nervously. She looked up to see Maggie walking in with the package. “So you got the sperm?”

“I did. Are you ok?”

“What if it doesn’t work? We’re spending all of this money and it’s just chance. It hasn’t worked so far so what’s different this time? What if there’s something wrong with me?”

Maggie sat down next to the red head. “Hey, look at me? There is nothing wrong with you Mrs Danvers-Sawyer. Nothing. You’re right, it is chance, we said we’d try 3 times but that doesn’t need to mean consecutive months. If you don’t want to go ahead today, that’s fine, just say the word. If you do, we will and we’ll see what happens. Hopefully it’ll work and if it doesn’t? We’ll regroup.”

“How do you do that? How do you know exactly what to say?” Alex took a deep breath. “Let’s do it, yeah?”

The women headed to the bedroom and after a little while, they had everything in place. “Babe? Have you got any idea what you’ll be working over Christmas yet?” Alex questioned her wife whilst lying in bed with her hips raised.

Maggie was laying along side Alex, gently tracing patterns over her stomach. “We’re changing shifts up so that everyone gets some time at home. I meant to tell you but then I got distracted with you ovulating and doing all of…this,” she gestured to her wife’s current position.

Alex managed a tiny smile as Maggie snuggled in pulling the comforter over them both to keep them warm. “So do you know what shift you’re going to be on?”

“Oh yeah, I do! I’m only working Christmas Eve, noon until midnight.”

“So you’re home all day on Christmas?”

“I am. So that means with the DEO being on skeleton staff, barring an alien invasion, we get a full day together, making dinner and cheesy Christmas songs and gifts. Just a few weeks to go.”

Alex smiled properly this time and raised her chin up to kiss her wife, “I can’t wait.”

//

Christmas eve came around quicker than either woman expected, Alex had gone to the DEO for office hours so Maggie had a relaxed morning alone. She got to work knowing that there was very little to do and it would remain that way until the drunk tank started filling up but even that wouldn’t give her anything else to do for the science guys.

She started some paperwork and quickly became bored. Everyone was cheerful in the station but things were quieter than she liked. “Who wants coffee? My treat.” She asked her team.

She walked outside and even though it was only California cold, it still caught her by surprise. She did her leather jacket up a little more and tucked her chin in. She took a stroll past the shops enjoying the sight of people rushing around getting their last minute gifts before the festivities tomorrow. She spotted a heavily pregnant woman struggling with a door in the pharmacy and jogged up to her to help. “Thank you, happy holidays!”

“Same to you, Ma’am.”

It got her thinking about Alex and how anxious she was to know whether or not she was pregnant. Alex still hadn’t started her period and it had been 3 weeks. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent her a text.

_How’s work, Babe?_

_Slow, I’m bored. Wish we could be snuggled up in front of the fire at home._

_Me too. Not long now though. I love you x_

Maggie took herself in to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test. She was never going to push Alex to take it but she hoped that they might with it being Christmas.

She went over to the coffee shop afterwards to collect the drinks that had been requested and headed back to the station.

//

At 8pm, Maggie’s cell started to ring. She looked at it and smiled before answering. “Hey, you. All finished?”

“Yeah, most boring day ever but I came home and showered and now I’m exhausted. Wish you were home so we could start our Christmas together.”

“Me too, I was…….” Maggie stopped talking as the station went dark.

“Mags? Did you just lose your power too?”

“Wait, you lost power too? The back up generator should kick in any moment here but are you ok? Do you need anything?” As much as she didn’t know whether or not Alex was pregnant, she was still going to be overprotective just in case.

“Babe, relax. It’s not a big deal, it’ll be back on in a few minutes and hey, if it doesn’t, it’s fine. We have supplies.” Maggie could hear her wife smiling as she spoke.

“I know, I just wish we were together. Only a few more hours though, right.”

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting up for you.”

“Alex. You just told me that you’re exhausted. Go to bed.”

Alex sighed down the phone, “but I wanna snuggle!! How about I nap on the couch for a while?”

Maggie giggled at her wife’s stubbornness, “Fine! But at least get a blanket, the heat will be off whilst this power cut continues.”

“I will, Babe.  I love you.”

“I love you too, see you later.”

Maggie smiled at her phone as she put it down, just four more hours to go and she could join her wife on the couch with some hot chocolate 

//

Maggie’s shift finished as uneventfully as it had been all day. There was still no power and the power company were saying that it would be a few more hours. She sent a text to Alex to let her know she was on the way. Luckily they had both given their phone batteries a good old Winn upgrade so they had plenty of juice left.

She opened the door to complete darkness when she arrived home, she used the torch on her phone to look around and found a note from Alex on the side.

_Couldn’t resist taking my telescope up to the roof. Join me?_

She grabbed some extra blankets, made some hot tea on the gas hob and put it in a flask before heading up to see her wife.

The roof had been one of the reasons the women had decided to move to this building after they had gotten married. It ticked all of their boxes as had many other places but this one had the roof. It was perfect!

“Babe, you still out here?”

Alex walked straight over to her wife and held her in her arms for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Maggie chuckled, mentally pinching herself because even after all this time, she couldn’t quite believe that Alex still wanted to be around her as much as she did the taller woman. “Me too, today was long!! So…what have you been doing up here?”

“Taking it all in. It’s been forever since I’ve managed to get the telescope out. My Dad used to take me down to the beach and teach me the constellations and tell me about comets and meteor showers. I loved it.” Her eyes were lighting up with joy, it made Maggie’s heart soar. ”I’ve even managed to spot a handful of Geminids, didn’t think I would this late on but I have.”

“You’re such a nerd but it’s so damn adorable. Teach me some stuff? I brought tea.”

Alex grinned wider than Maggie remembered her doing in a long time. “Of course!!”

They took turns looking through the telescope, giggling and discussing other earths. After a little while, they sat on the garden furniture they had bought that summer and took in the sight of the Milky Way in front of them.

“This is amazing and I’m not sure we’ll get another chance to do it for ages but…”

Alex smiled at her wife who was shivering. “You’re cold? Me too. Wanna go in?”

Maggie was relieved. “Thank god!! Yeah, I really do.”

“Go, it’s fine, I’ll be down in a few minutes, I just need to take the telescope down and pack it away.”

//

When Alex made it downstairs about twenty minutes later, she was not expecting the sight that greeted her. Maggie had lit what seemed like 1000 candles and got the fire going. The apartment was warm, filled with flickering candle light and there was some music coming from somewhere, “Maggie…this is….wow!”

Maggie smiled at her wife, “Merry Christmas, Alex. I figured we could make the most of the black out and the Winn’s phone battery technology.”

Alex giggled whilst she wandered over to her spouse, “This is perfect, I don’t know what to say. I love you so damn much, Mrs Danvers-Sawyer.”

The women embraced for a moment before Maggie pulled back. “There’s something I want to ask you. I know you said that you didn’t want to test until you were significantly late but now it’s been three weeks and I won’t push you if you don’t want to but…. I bought a test today.”

Alex smiled, “I’ve been feeling…things….symptoms but didn’t want to jinx it so haven’t said anything. I was planning on testing on Christmas morning, I thought it could be a good day for it but, I guess now is Christmas morning. Come on, let’s do this thing.”

Maggie grabbed the test out of her bag and dashed to the bathroom.

“Right, all you need to do is pee on this bit and put the cap on and wait three minutes.”

“Oooh!! You sprung for the digital kind, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.” Alex kissed Maggie before preparing herself for peeing on the stick.

She did the deed and handed it to Maggie who set a timer on her phone.

“How long has it been?”

“Alex, Babe, relax. It’s been 28 seconds.”

“OK, I can do this, we can do this, right?”

“We can, come here.” Maggie beckoned the red head and invited her to sit on her knee as she sat on the side of the bath. “No matter what happens in the next few moments, I want you to know just how much you mean to me. You changed me right down to my core but never asked for it. Wherever we go from here, whether it be preparing for tiny feet or not, I need you to know just how much I love you and how incredibly proud I am of you.”

Alex had started to cry whilst listening to the things Maggie was saying. “Ditto.” Was all she could think to say. She leant forward and kissed her wife soundly until they were interrupted by the phone alarm.

The women looked at each, “Together?” they said simultaneously.

Maggie picked up the test from the side and turned her phone light on. “Ready?” Alex nodded her reply.

The women stared at the test open mouthed unable to move. They’d done it, they’d made a baby. Their eyes finally drifted up to meet each others, even with nothing but Maggie’s phone giving them light, they could see that the other woman was crying and grinning.

“Mags? You put a baby in me!”

They kissed and hugged and laughed until Maggie knelt down in front of Alex and spoke to her stomach. “Well kid, looks like I’m no longer the smallest member of this family!”

She stood again and looked Alex in the eyes. “I am so proud of you, Alex. You’re going to be the best Mommy this smol bean could ever have hoped for.”

“Smol bean?! I think you’ve been spending way too much time with Kara!”They both laughed. Alex couldn’t hold back any longer so spoke again through happy sobs, “I love you so much, Babe. You’re a Mama! I can’t believe we did it.”

Maggie took her wife by the hand and led her to the living room. The candles were still flickering. There was no sign of the power coming back on yet but it was perfect. This huge moment was just about them and the family they had created.

She opened the music app on her phone and stated a playlist going. When the first few notes of ‘A Million Dreams’ started playing she turned to Alex, “May I have this dance?”

“You can have every dance, forever.”

The women came together gently and began to sway, completely and utterly wrapped up in one another. They stayed that way for hours, holding each other and just being in the moment, every now and then talking about the baby they would be having in around eight months. They didn’t even notice the power come back on over an hour later, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
